Episode 12 Nightmare
This is the first Episode of Season Three, and the Twelveth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 11 Battle Part Two Next Episode: Episode 13 Angel Plot The day after the events of “Battle Part Two”, Max sits with Amelia in their home, happy that they trapped the darkness in the crystal, Then Paria teleports in with Felix in hand, she puts Felix down and Max and Amelia walk in, Max runs over and asks Paria what happened and she says she doesn't know, that her memories were erased, Amelia is able to bring him back to life and he wakes up, and kisses Max. 5 months later.... It's October, and for five months, things have been rather dull for the group. Logan lives with Alexis, who became a wolf when she died in the last season. Just then though, Sage, a witch he slept with a few months back, right after the last battle, comes and tells him she is pregnant. Tanner and Tia are living together and very happy it seems, Tia becomes an expert witch, knowing more about magic then any other member. Tia still goes to school with Max and Amelia. Claudia and Audrey work together, and are both being actresses, and going on auditions, Audrey likes to dance more. Lilith lives with Max and Amelia, still trying to find herself in a world of humans, she doesn't like going outside, Amelia uses makeup to make her look more human. Max and Felix are finally happy together after everything they have been through, they spend most night at Max's home. Freya and Silas meet, Silas reveals his resurrection as a werewolf has been torture, and he wants revenge on Lilith, Freya does as well, they decide to take them all out. Halloween happens and Max hosts a rocking party at his home, with Claudia, Amelia, Tia, Audrey, Lilith, Tanner, Raquelle, Felix, Paria, all attend, Logan shows up with Alexis and Sage, and pulls Max aside and tells him about the baby, Max tells Logan to take his time telling everyone and he will keep his secret. Freya and Silas kidnap Sage from behind Max's house, but Max, Amelia, Logan, Claudia, Tia, Lilith and Audrey come out and catch them doing a spell, their interruption causes Sage to mess up the spell, and everyone but Sage teleports away. Max, Amelia, Claudia, Tia, Logan, Audrey, Lilith, Freya and Silas all appear together in dream world, Max uses his powers to pin Freya and Silas to the ground and tells them he has had enough of them, just then a huge giant ancient dinosaur appears, Lilith explains that is her old lover, and there biggest fear. Silas tells them they are in the fear realm, all their biggest fears will come alive in here. Max tells Freya and Silas if they help fight off the fears he will spare them, Silas agrees and then so does Freya. The old one named Renek, attacks, and Freya, Max, And Lilith fight him, Max pins him down and Lilith Electrocutes him. Silas tells them the person's fear it is has to kill it, Claudia asks how and Freya says its dream world, they have control as well. Just then a big hooded demon appear, Tia says thats “oscuro”, the spanish boogeyman, he punches Audrey and Logan and yells knocking over Tia, Silas, Claudia and Amelia, but Max, Freya and Lilith remain standing. Tia stands up and uses her mind to create a bow gun and shoots a fire arrow in the brain of the demon, killing him. Just then, a big wolf attacks, and Silas admits he must kill it and creates a sword and with Max's help stabs it. Claudia and Audrey's fear appears at the same time, its a giant version of Tessa and Anders. Max uses his exorsism powers to hurt them while the girls shoot them with arrows and stakes, destroying them. Back at the party, Alexis, Sage, Tanner, Paria, Raquelle and Felix sit around waiting. Next is Logan's fear, and its zombie versions of themselves, Logan slays zombie Logan and the rest disappear. Amelia's fear is a giant pumpkin and is so strong is almost kills the whole crew, even Max, Freya and Lilith, Amelia unleashes her true vessel power and uses telekinesis for the first time and destroys the pumpkin. Then Freya and Max find out they have the same nightmare, a giant demonic version of the darkness appears... and they all stand there stunned. Max holds up two swords and tells Lilith and Freya the charge them with their powers, Claudia, Silas, Logan, Audrey, Amelia and Tia create lazer guns and shoot them at the darkness to weaken it, then Max telekinetically throws the charged sword and destroys the darkness. They all appear in the back yard, Freya teleports away but Silas faces the team, Max tells him they are going to talk. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Freya Silas Marrow Tanner Ice Felix Paria Alexis Gabe Sage Anders Tessa Raquelle Heart Category:Episodes Category:Season Three